Buenas noches, Oliver Wood
by Ink Alchemist
Summary: La noche anterior al partido contra Slytherin, Oliver no puede dormir. Escrito para el Festival de Drabbles de Desmaius.


Oliver Wood tiene diecisiete años, el pelo corto y muy oscuro, una espalda muy ancha, problemas para no darse con la cabeza en las puertas y el quidditch es su mundo. Se ha dedicado en cuerpo y alma a él desde que tiene memoria y no entiende que la profesora McGonagall pueda sugerir siquiera que su futuro este en hacer otra cosa que no sea defender los aros.

Por eso está esa noche en la sala común de Gryffindor, sentado en uno de los sillones, mucho después de que todos y cada uno de sus compañeros estén metidos dentro de sus camas, repasando tácticas que se sabe de memoria una y otra vez para el partido de mañana, en el que se juegan la copa.

-¿Se puede saber que haces despierto a estas horas?- le increpa una voz femenina enfadada.

-Estoy planeando jugadas para el partido- contesta él como si fuera una obviedad.

-¿A las tres de la mañana?- pregunta Katie y se sienta en el sillón de enfrente, clavando sus ojos oscuros en los suyos.

-Nos lo jugamos todo, si perdemos mañana me iré de Hogwarts siendo un fracaso como capitán- por un momento al gran Oliver Wood le tiemblan los hombros y la joven cazadora ve al adolescente que en realidad es, y que él intenta ocultar a todo el mundo.

-Sabes que eso es mentira- dice ella y por primera vez él levanta la cabeza de su libro y la mira. Tan delgada, tan joven y tan segura- siempre serás el único que ha conseguido que los gemelos se levanten antes de las siete de la mañana en un sábado, el único capaz de conseguir que Alicia renuncie a una cita en Hogsmeade para entrenar y que Angelina no mate a Fred cuando se enfada...

-Tienes quince años Katie, te quedan tres años aquí, no sabes lo que es que se te acabe el tiempo- contesta él con una sonrisa triste.

-Mañana es mi último partido contigo como capitán, así que no me hables de tiempo que se acaba- Wood abre la boca y la vuelve a cerrar como un pez fuera del agua, desconcertado por la respuesta de su cazadora.

El capitán la mira, incapaz de decir algo coherente. Katie, su Katie, le mira con sus grandes ojos oscuros. Allí sentada, con su larga melena suelta y despeinada, con su pijama morado y sus calcetines a rayas, a Oliver le parece mucho mayor de lo que es.

-Si no fueras de las Harpies te daría un abrazo- dice por fin, recurriendo a sus constantes pullas sobre quidditch. Ella se queda quieta un segundo antes de precipitarse hacia sus brazos, donde Oliver Wood la abraza y hunde la cabeza en su pelo- voy a echarte de menos enana.

-Y yo a ti cabeza de bludger- responde ella desde el hueco de su cuello. Y él se da cuenta de que encaja de forma tan perfecta entre sus brazos que parece que siempre ha estado allí, y de que no quiere soltarla.

-Escuchame bien- le dice y ella se incorpora y le mira a los ojos- vamos a ganar mañana y le vamos a pegar una paliza a Slytherin. Yo voy a conseguir una plaza de suplente en el Puddlemere y me voy a dejar la vida para llegar a ser titular...

-Yo terminaré Hogwarts en tres años y entraré a las Holyhead Harpies- continua ella- y la primera vez que nos enfrentemos te meteré tantos goles que tus aros parecerán un colador.

Los dos rompen a reír, a Oliver el futuro ya no le parece tan horrible ni tan descorazonador y el partido del día siguiente ya no le parece tan complicado. Se quedan abrazados un rato más, hasta que Katie bosteza y él se da cuenta de que son casi las cuatro y también está cansado.

-Buenas noches Katie Bell- se despide el capitán.

-Buenas noches Oliver Wood- le responde ella, y antes de que Oliver pueda decir nada más se acerca a él y le besa en los labios. Dura apenas un segundo y Katie corre escaleras arriba en cuanto se separan, pero después el chico se queda parado en el vestíbulo, completamente petrificado.

-¿Katie?- llama con voz insegura, unos pasos que se acercan en la oscuridad de la escalera le indican que le esta escuchando- feliz San Valentín.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno, aquí esta mi drabble de Katie y Oliver. Es para Dryadeh, porque ella lo pidió en el Festival de Drabbles de Desmaius en Livejournal. Espero que os guste y que me dejeis un review.<em>


End file.
